Super Mario Kart
Super Mario Kart was the first video game in the ''Mario Kart'' series, released in 1992 for the SNES. Players race go-karts as one of eight characters from the Super Mario series. It features advanced graphics for the time thanks to its use of Mode 7 texture mapping. This was the only Mario Kart title ever to feature Donkey Kong Jr. or the item Feather. ---- Gameplay Super Mario Kart can be played by one or two players. All gameplay uses a forced split screen view. In single player mode, the top displays the course, while the bottom screen can either display a rear-view mirror perspective, or an overhead view of the whole track, displaying where all the racers are currently. In multiplayer, the bottom screen is assigned to the second player's view. The first single player mode is Grand Prix, in which one player races seven computer-controlled drivers. Engine classes of 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc are available (150cc is available upon acquiring gold in all the cups in 100cc). Larger engines result in faster vehicles and a greater level of difficulty. There are four cups to select: the Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special Cups (100cc and 150cc only). Each cup consists of five tracks and the player must receive fourth place or better to advance to the next track. Places five through eight are given the "ranked out" title. The second mode is Time Trial, in which the player races through one track in an attempt to set a record for best lap time or course time. The first multiplayer mode is Grand Prix, which plays just like the single player version, but with one less computer-controlled driver. In order to proceed to the next track only one player is required to rank in the top four. The second mode is Match Race, which is a one-on-one race on any track. In Battle Mode, two players choose from four levels specially designed for battle mode and try to pop the three balloons surrounding the other player with items such as Koopa shells or banana peels. The last player with balloons wins. In Grand Prix and Match Race modes racers can collect coins which affect top speed and acceleration. In all modes, Lakitu rescues drivers who have driven off the track. ---- Racers The eight available drivers can be classified into four types based on top speed, steering, strength and acceleration. Racers: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Donkey Kong Jr. Tracks All tracks are completed in 5 laps. Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit 1 *Donut Plains 1 *Ghost Valley 1 *Bowser Castle 1 *Mario Circuit 2 Flower Cup *Choco Island 1 *Ghost Valley 2 *Donut Plains 2 *Bowser Castle 2 *Mario Circuit 3 Star Cup *Koopa Beach 1 *Choco Island 2 *Vanilla Lake 1 *Bowser Castle 3 *Mario Circuit 4 Special Cup *Donut Plains 3 *Koopa Beach 2 *Ghost Valley 3 *Vanilla Lake 2 *Rainbow Road Items *Banana Peel *Coin *Feather *Ghost *Green Shell *Red Shell *Thunderbolt *Mushroom *Star Trivia *This is the only Mario Kart game ever released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System *This is the first game where players could choose to play as usually non-playable characters such as Koopa Troopa and Toad *This game did not feature any unlockables other than the 150cc engine class and the Special Cup for the 100cc and 150cc classes Media Media:smk-rr.mid Category:Games